


Smooch

by talmania



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21851107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talmania/pseuds/talmania
Summary: Avad sneaking a kiss :)
Relationships: Aloy/Avad (Horizon: Zero Dawn)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: HZD Secret Santa 2019





	Smooch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ficfan3484](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficfan3484/gifts).




End file.
